percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Daphne Barrus
Daphne Barrus Appearance Daphne is a cute, 11 year old girl. She is short for her age, and has shoulder lengthy brown hair. Her eyes are a simmering, mulch brown and her lips are always the color of the fresh, morning dew. She has nimble, thin fingers that allow her to climb trees, and strong arms and legs. She has rather big feet for a girl, but doesn't mind displaying her kicking skills to anyone who wishes to tease her. Personality Daphne is no pushover. She is as hard in character as the trunk of the tree, and is as soft in the heart as the spindly, smooth leaves of the jungle. She doesn't like being pushed around because of her young age. Her brain is her biggest asset, and she doesn't mind showing it off. Sometimes she can be foolish and make immature decisions. But Daphne easily makes up for this with her knowledge of animals, the forest, and nature. She is the daughter of Selene and enjoys the night time. She is happiest when she can see the moon and stars as clear as day. Due to her ability to speak to animals and witness their deep emotions, Daphne is a vegetarian and refuses to eat meat. History Pre-Genesis League Daphne Barrus was born on the island of Crete to Erikk Barrus and the moon goddess, Selene. She lived a happy life, being the only daughter of Selene at the time. Her mother took care of her during the day while her father was at work in the mines, and returned to her duties as the moon during the night. For most of her life, Daphne spent years with her divine mother learning the ways of nature. Countless afternoons were spent studying the earth, memorizing plants, and learning the language of the animals. Daphne developed an internal navigation system inside her, knowing exactly where and when she was on the earth. Disaster struck, however, when her father was permanently paralyzed in a mine accident. Daphne was told by her mother to seek out the Genesis League- a group of elite demigods, like her, that would help heal her father. And so Daphne set out on her trek. When she arrived at the Cave of Generations, the team did not take kindly to her young age. They quickly rejected her, but she proved to be as stubborn as a tree trunk. She slept outside of the Cave for three months, surviving on anything she could find and refusing to take food or water from the passeryby who offered it. Realizing her determination and skill with nature, the Genesis League accepted her into their ranks. The Ivory War Abilities & Powers '''Animal Speech: '''Daphne has the ability to speak to any and all animals. Be it bird, fish, or animal, Daphne can sit down and hold a conversation with them. '''Bearclaw: '''Daphne has the ability to channal some of Selene's raw moon rays through her body and create a shimmering, silver wrist-mounted claw that is made of magic. She calls this her "Bearclaw", which is what she chose as her Alias. This is her most commonly used attack. '''Forest Magic: '''Forest magic is one of Daphne's bigger assets. With this magic she can control plants, freshwater streams, and rocks. She can speed up the lifecycle of plants for a limited amount of time and can even rejuvinate natural things such as animals and humans. '''Internal Navigation System: '''Having spent most of her life in the forest and traveling throughout nature, Daphne has developed an Internal Navigation System. With this, she can tell the exact latitude and longitude of her location in Greece. However, she still requires a compass when she's traveling at sea and exploring new lands. Weapons & Equipment '''Hunter's Knife: '''Stolen from a hunter who crossed paths with Daphne on a hunting expedition to kill bulls, Daphne beat him up and stole his knife. Made from ivroy and jade (two rare imports), Daphne uses this as her most important weapon. Along with her "Bearclaw" attack, Daphne uses this knife to quickly take down her enemies. '''Windpipes: '''Daphne's windpipes serve several purposes: They can calm any angry animal, open Nature Doors, cause plants to move, bring some trees to life, and even change the course of nature's winds. '''Genesis League Gun: '''Daphne weilds your standard Genesis League gun. It fires 10 rounds per clip and shoots out concentrated divinity. This gun is only used during the process of Demon Clensing, and was created by the god Hephaestus for all the members of the Genesis League. '''Genesis League Suit: '''Daphne's Genesis League suit is small and nimble- just like her figure. It is made of Plutonian Carbonite and allows for the easiest manuvering during battle. It has extreme elasticity and flexibility and has a built in filtration system and cooling/heating system. Daphne's suit is forest green and tree brown, with streaks of silver along the arms and shoulders. It has the symbol of the Tree of Life on the chest. Other Stats Weight: 92 lbs Blood Type: AB+ Fears: The death of all nature Trivia Category:The Genesis League: Origins Category:Bladewood 2.0 Category:Children of Selene